Meaningless
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: He says all the right things,at exactly the right time.But he means nothing to you and you don't know why.Set after Journey's End but no spoilers.Jack/Doctor,Jack/Ianto.


_**A/N: **This was stolen-I-I mean 'inspired' by a great fanvid on youtube called Everything You Want. The song is by Vertical Horizen who are quickley becoming my favourite Jack band. The video's about how even though Ianto is perfect for Jack, he can't love him because he is still in love with and waiting for the Doctor. I think it's set after series one of both Torchwood and Doctor Who. _

_Anyway, this fic is set after Journey's End, and is for (**vote for her in the Children of Time fic awards!!!**) because she likes songfics and Jack/Ianto. Although, this will probably disapoint on both accounts._

* * *

"Somewhere there's speaking,", the blonde girl who looked an awful lot like Rose sang to him.  
"It's already coming in.  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind."

It was true, he could feel the Vortex pulling at his mind, dragging him back to the TARDIS.  
"You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it." _I didn't want it,_ he told the Rose-like, TARDIS girl, _you forced it on me._  
"Now you're here and you don't know why."

"But under skinned knees and the skid mark,", John popped up from nowhere and started singing.  
"Past the places where you used to learn."  
"You howl and listen,  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return."

He didn't know who he meant, the Doctor? or Grey?

"He's everything you want.  
He's everything you need."

Suddenly all his friends surrounded him, singing. Gwen, Owen, Tosh along with John and the Rose-like girl.  
"He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be."

And they were joined by others. Martha, Mickey the Idiot, Sarah-J and her cute little Luke.  
"He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time,  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why."

"You're waiting for someone  
To put you together.", Tosh informed him in her matter-of-fact, yet compassionate way.  
"You're waiting for someone to push you away."  
"There's always another wound to discover." Owen chimed in.  
"There's always something more you wish he'd say."

Yet more people gathered around him. Estelle, Algy, and the 'real' Captain Harkness all joined the chorus.

"He's everything you want.

He's everything you need.

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be."

Almost everyone he cared about surrounded him.

"He says all the right things

At exactly the right time."

Ianto wasn't there.

"But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why."

And then there he was, standing right beside him, leather coat and all. _The beautiful, blue eyed, big eared alien I fell for._

"But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind.", he sung softly in his Northern accent.  
"It's only what you're asking for." _How can his eyes be disapproving and amused at the same time? _he wondered.  
"And you'll be just fine,  
With all of your time.  
It's only what you're waiting for."

Then to his other side was the skinny, big haired, be spectacled man he'd only recently met. _Who I've died for a million times over, and I'm still willing to give my life for his again.._  
"Out of the island,  
Into the highway.", the Converse wearing Doctor sung sadly. _He's always so sad, so lonely._  
"Past the places where you might have turned.  
You never did notice,  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return."  
_How could the Doctor look into him like that?_

The chorus parted, and there stood Ianto, staring at him with pain filled eyes.  
"I am everything you want.  
I am everything you need.  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be."  
His lilting Welsh accent gave the words extra dept.  
"I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time.  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

Ianto eyes were full of questions and unshed tears.

"Why?", the chorus asked.

Jack woke with a start from his strange dream. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping man next to him, and told him through the lump in his throat,  
"I don't know."


End file.
